Flare of Life and Death
by NikitaDreams
Summary: Set 9 years after end of series, Robin and Amon are alive and have made a new life, together


Title: Flare of Life and Death

Author: Kikyo

Summary: Set about 9 years after the end of the series. Amon/Robin pairing. Might need tissues if you're a sap like me.

~~~

It was summer at the little farmhouse that sat on the outskirts of the Japanese countryside. The tiny town had a population that was in the hundreds- a small amount for any place in Japan. The people lovingly called the place a village, and everyone was welcome in their village.

The strange family came that summer, and asked to rent the little farmhouse that no one had lived in since the old farmer had died. The people would whisper when they came into town- the father, tall and dark with those expressionless ebony eyes, the mother, small and fair with brilliant green eyes that seemed to have seen so much. The two girls were very young- only 5 and 3 when the family moved in, both dark of hair and light of eye. They seemed like normal little girls. They played together, they squabbled over silly things, and they completely adored their parents. The girls charmed the little village and the family was welcomed into the intimate cocoon of the town so separated from the outside world.

The little mother made that old farmhouse into a home painted it bright red and planted flowers outside. Mornings she'd walk down the lane to cook and clean for Mrs. Shinyu, the widow who's illness kept her in bed most of the time. The father would stay with the children while she was gone and upon her return just after noon would go do odd jobs for the people of the town, the old or infirm, or the women with no men around to lift heavy things. 

Sunny days would bring the little girls out to play in the endless overgrown fields. You could hear their laughter down the lane as they plucked wildflowers to make colorful crowns, or swam in the shallows of the big clear lake. 

"O-dette!" A little high-pitched squeal encompassed the sing-song of the name as the little girl waded through the tall weeds. Her black hair in pigtails, little cheeks streaked with dirt match the streaks on her blue flowered dress; she came to a stop and sighed. It sounded world-weary for a three-year old child. "O-dette! Nooof-air! My turn ta hide!" "You didn't find me yet!" Another child's voice called from her hiding spot- oh so cleverly hunched behind a big rock. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and she wore jeans that were over-worn and stained with grass and dirt at the knees. The little pink t-shirt she wore was relatively clean still. She pressed little grubby hands into the dirt in an attempt to get lower to the ground.

With her hands on her hips the younger girl made a sound of annoyance. Pushing her way through the grass and weeds she reached the back stoop of the farmhouse. Quietly she pushed the door open and peeked inside. Her father looked over from where he was cleaning up the remnants of breakfast. "Mina."  
She smiled at him sweetly. "Papa, can't find O-dette."  
Tossing the dishtowel aside the man came and took her little hand. "Let's go look again. She's got to be there somewhere."

Together, father and daughter walked out into the field. Keen eyes, sharp from years of watching his back, spotted his other daughter almost immediately. "Well… did you look over by the trees?"  
"Uh huh. Wasn't dere."

"Well did you look by the shed?"  
"No Dette dere too Papa!"

"Okay, so what's left?"  
"The wake?"  
"Odette's no fish. She can't stay in the water that long. What else?"

"Wocks." She pointed a tiny finger. She was off running then, little legs carrying her to where her sister hid. "O-dette I find you!"  
"Papa helped you." With a frown she got to her feet, wiping palms against the sides of her jeans.

"No! Onwy widdle!"

The two girls exchanged looks and then began racing towards their father together. Giggling with laughter they launched themselves at him, hugging at his legs. "Papa! Will you play with us?"  
"Pwease?"  
"Yeah, please?"  
He sighed, lifting them both up in his arms. "Who can say no to those little faces? Alright, but if Mama yells because the dishes aren't done, you two are taking the blame."  
"Mama won't yell!"

He smiled, knowing that his eldest daughter was right; Robin never raised her voice to the girls. She had mastered some 'shame on you' looks, and the 'that was bad, never do it again' talk, but he'd never heard her yell at them.

The three of them went inside to avoid the heat of the mid-day sun. He occupied them with another round of hide n' seek before a story. They then settled down for a nap as they were prone to do after they'd tired one another out. He settled himself to finish the dishes before his wife's return.

~

"Amon."

He turned his head slightly to look at her. He'd heard her come in- the soft squeak of the old door's hinges. She'd since discarded the long, high-necked black dress she'd worn all those years. It seemed so conspicuous now. She'd switched that for a long burgundy skirt and a cream-colored sleeveless top. Her honey-colored hair was drawn back, though the long bangs still hung in front of her face. She hardly appeared even her 24 years, still so thin and slight. She smiled at him, her bright eyes soft. The brilliant midday sun behind lit her like a halo. She stepped in, shutting the door at her back.

"You're staring again."  
He shook his head, drawing out of his reverie. 

"Just thinking." 

"The girls?" 

"Asleep." 

She nodded, setting her folded apron on the countertop. She bowed her head and he moved towards her- worry flicker over his dark features. 

"Robin…" 

"I feel so selfish… We could have given them up. They'd be safe." 

"They'd never be safe because of what they are. You know that."

His voice was solid, logical, but her shoulders still trembled. 

"I want to give them a normal, happy life…" Her voice broke and his arms came around her. 

"They are happy."

Small footsteps padded into the room, a little girl, her dark brown hair a wild mess, dragging a tattered bunny by the foot. 

"Mama, why are you crying?"

The couple drew apart, Robin crossing to kneel before the child. 

"Mama's just tired. Did we wake you Odette?" 

"No. Mr. Buns did. He had to go potty." 

A smile spread over the young woman's face and she laughed. 

"Oh. Did you help him?" 

"Yes, but now we want a snack." 

"Me too!" A tiny voice piped from the hall and, messy pigtails flying, she hurried out to hug her mother. "We missed Mama!" 

"You did? Well you know I'll always come back for you." She kissed their little cheeks. "Wash your hands and we'll all have a snack." 

"But they aren't dirty!?" 

"Odette, didn't you just help Mr. Buns go potty? We always wash our hands after using the potty." 

"**I** didn't use it…" but she trudged off to the washroom, her little sister at her heels.

Robin smiled and stood, looking over at the man she called husband at heart and soul- even though it could never be on paper. 

"Let's make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for their snack." 

She got the bread from the fridge. He looked at her with that stoic look he'd so mastered and said, "I suppose Mr. Buns will want one too."

~

Full bellies stretched out on the faded rug. After a bout of shoves and giggles they settled down in attentive silence. Robin sat before them in the old rocker, a large book of fairy tales spread open across her lap. 

"Okay, today we're reading The Emperor's New Clothes." 

"A stowy about cwothes?!" Mina squealed and her sister shot her a look of long-suffering. 

"Settle down you two and listen to the story…" 

~

"He didn't have **any** clothes!!" Odette's giggles filled the little farm house.

Mina gasped in utter shock, sitting up, her tiny hands going over her mouth. 

"He was nakey!?" 

"Ewwww…" The two sisters rolled on the floor in laughter. 

"Yes, I'm sure it was rather embarrassing for him." Their mother stood, closing the large book. "Girls… go get your notebooks; it's time to do ABCs."

They hurried off together. Of course Mina wasn't yet old enough to be writing but was adamant on doing everything her sister was doing. The three of them settled around the table- Robin guiding her eldest daughter through the alphabet while Mina scribbled away on her own pages and hummed to herself.

After the lesson it was time to start dinner and so the girls hurried off to play together while mother worked in the kitchen.

Amon came home just in time and the family enjoyed dinner together.

At night the girls were tucked into bed and the farmhouse was at peace.

Peace is fleeting…

~

5 Years Later

"Odette! Wait up!" The eight-year old girl raced down the road on tattered sneakers, kicking up dust in her wake. Tan, skinny limbs lead up to over-worn denim short and a turquoise tank top. Her black hair was drawn into a ponytail, bangs falling free in front of her face and obscuring her vision. She reached up to drag a hand through them- her other hand clutching the ice cream they'd walked into town to get.

Her sister stood up ahead under the shade of a large tree- waiting for her to catch up. She lounged against the thick trunk, licking the dripping chocolate ice-cream. Her own shorts were similar to the younger girl's, but her t-shirt was white- clean but just waiting for a drop of that chocolate. 

Panting, Mina stopped beside her. 

"Why didn't you wait!?" 

"I didn't want to hang around those stupid boys that you were talking to." 

"You just think they're stupid cause they won't let you play ball with them." 

She shrugged, averting her blue-green eyes, "Well, you don't have to be a boy to play ball good." 

"I'll play with you." 

"Mina! You can't play ball with **two** people!" She saw the younger girl's eyes widen in hurt. "But… thanks for offering." She put her hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

~

Several days later the two girls stood together in a big field near the edge of town. Both their parents were off working so they played near the house where their mother worked. Mina had strung flowers together in a long rope and was trying to figure out how they could play jump-rope with only two people.  

"We could tie one end to that fence." Her sister suggested.   
They walked towards it. 

"Odette… why don't the other kids play with us?"  

"No reason Mina, they're just mean." 

They tied one end of the flower- rope and when Mina lifted her head again she saw a group of kids standing at the edge of the field, watching them. Odette narrowed her eyes. 

"Stay here Mina." She walked slowly to the group of kids. At the head of the group was a boy a few years older than her. She stepped up to him, hands on her hips and raised her chin. 

"What do you want?"  

"We know about you." He leaned towards her. "There are some men in town looking for your Mother and Father. They're coming to get them." 

She gawked at him, her eyes wide and turned running back to her sister. "Mina we've got to get Mother and go find Father!" Without waiting for an answer she grabbed her sister's hand and ran into the house. 

"Mother! Mother! The hunters are here!"

~

When the girls burst into the widow's house the old lady nearly fainted from shock. "Girls… your mother went ahead home because she forgot the bread she baked me. She only just left. Promised she'd be right back." 

Grabbing up the sad-looking, beaten up Mr. Buns from the table Odette looked towards the elderly woman. "Sorry, but she won't be back. Goodbye!" She was off like a shot again, Mina hurrying after her, and the widow blinking in confusion.

"Odette! Geez! Why are we running!?" 

"Remember when we first moved here and Father said that we'd be safe for a while? Well it's about these bad men that want us, they want us all cause we're different, we're not like everyone else. You know that." 

"Cause of our powers..." She nodded, running alongside her. 

The girls dashed through the town square, heading for the opposite end where the farmhouse stood. There was some shouting and commotion and then two men in black were running after them. Odette gasped, hugging her stuffed friend tighter when she heard shots being fired. Something whizzed past her head and the townspeople began to scream and run for their houses. 

"Odette!" Her sister was panicked. "What do we do!?" 

"We have to use our powers!" 

"Okay… so explode them!" 

"I have to concentrate too hard. If I stopped they'd shoot me!" Panting they ducked another round of strange bullets. Odette chewed on her lower lip, thinking. 

"Mina, can you light Mr. Buns on fire?"  

"What!? Why??" 

"Just… can you?" 

With a nod the younger girl peered at the stuffed critter. Soon he was aflame in her sister's hands. Glancing over her shoulder she heaved it at the men. It flew backwards, a flaming ball of fuzz, catching one mad in the chest. The flames spread to his clothes, and he screamed as he burned. His partner was forced to stop and help him.

The girls fled to the farmhouse where news had already reached their parents. Their bags packed they hitched a ride on a milk truck heading south and left the little farmhouse behind.

As their home for the past five years faded in the distance the little girls hugged one another and mourned the great sacrifice of Mr. Buns.

~

The strange little family traveled from town to town, sometimes losing themselves in big cities, sometimes traveling to remote villages separated from the rest of the world. They never found another little farmhouse- but home would be wherever they were.

As the girls grew so did their powers. Many years passed and the STN never caught them. The family wondered if it was luck, but they remained careful.

~

7 Years Later

"Mother, you didn't have to get a cake. Can we even afford it?" 

"Don't worry so much Odette. You only turn 17 once. I can't believe how grown up you are…" 

"Oh you're not going to cry again are you….? Father!" 

"I'm not crying. I'm okay." But she wiped at her eyes. 

Mina smiled, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. 

"Odette may be all grown, but you still have me." 

Her sister rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake! I'm turning 17 not moving away!" 

They all laughed, the three women embracing. 

"I think Father feels left out. He has no son to bond with." 

"He always had you Odette. You're close enough to a son." There was a tongue-showing war until the tall man stepped between them. 

"Let's eat some cake." 

They gathered around the small table in the rented flat. The sun was setting, shooting its last rays of light through the narrow window. There were rarely presents at their little parties. They all looked at another year together as a gift. Laughter passed back and forth over the little table. They spoke of the past, of the present, but never of the future.

After the little cake was eaten and the kitchen cleaned up they all turned in for the evening. The two sisters shared the tiny bedroom in the back. There was one bed which they barely fit together on but they never complained. Odette stripped off her shirt and tossed it aside.  

"It was a good day." 

"Of course. It was your birthday." 

"They're not always good." She paused, crossing to the window to gaze out at the city at night. "We'll be leaving this place soon… I have a feeling…" She trailed off as her eyes caught the black car parked across the street. She could see the shapes of two people sitting inside it, and the light of the moon glinted off the lens of a camera. Turning as if she'd seen nothing she moved away from the window. "Mina… Get dressed and pack your things…" She pulled her shirt back on swiftly. 

"Hunters?" 

"A car, across the street." 

Odette went down the hall to her parents' room and knocked softly. Her father answered, saw her expression and knew immediately.  

"Robin, pack up. We're leaving."

~

The narrow bathroom window over the fire-escape was their exit. Amon was the fist down, dropping soundlessly into the alley below. Odette followed, stepping behind him. Mina and Robin were final and the four moved quietly towards the street. The streets were mostly deserted, though parked cars line the walks. There was a lamp towards their left, casting a pool of ugly yellow light.

Odette's gaze moved across to the long black car, then her brow furrowed. It was empty. She opened her mouth, but her father held up a hand, keeping her silent. They moved back into the shelter of the alley, Amon pressing his back into the cracked brick. His dark eyes searched the area around them, silent, patient. He made no move, his hand resting on the butt of the pistol in his coat pocket. The streets were still and quiet. He frowned, his gaze sliding towards the three women standing together at his side. He turned his eyes back to the still-empty streets. 

"Alright…" his voice was somewhere between a whisper and a murmur. "Let's go." 

They slipped out onto the street, splitting up immediately. They went four different ways, little did one know, as she moved past the black sedan, that hard eyes were watching.

~

A few hours later the same woman entered the broken window of an abandoned factory. Down the narrow lane the sedan parked. 

"It's been a long time coming…" 

The men who stepped from the car wore all black. Their eyes were cruel, their expressions hard. Together they armed their weapons. The taller man brushed the pale brown hair away from his face, briefly touching the green glowing pendant around his neck. 

"This is it Karasumi. We bring them down tonight or we die here." 

"I don't plan to die yet." 

His partner wore his black hair close-cut. His eyes, twin shards of blue ice, could sting your soul. 

They made the short walk towards the old factory, black boots crunching softly on the gravel. The windows were dark, but the body-heat sensor they carried identified the presence of four people. 

"Look, two of the signatures are giving off extreme heat." 

"The fire-witch Sena. She probably passed it on to one of their daughters." 

They moved in. 

"You ready?" 

With a nod they both drew their guns. 

~

The family stood together near some abandoned crates. They were silent, only the faint sound of their breathing filling the large warehouse-type space. Suddenly there was a bang. Amon gasped and stumbled back, putting his hand against his shoulder. It came back bloodied. They scattered, ducking behind crates as bullets flew. His hand gripped the pistol and he fired at the still invisible enemy through the windows. 

Robin pushed on her glasses. She peered out from behind the crate, attempting to get a glimpse of who was shooting at them. 

"Screw this." Odette flung out her hand, exploding the window and a large chunk of the wall outwards. The shadowy figured of their attackers came into view- shielding themselves from the debris. 

Robin focused her powers on the men, but the orbo pendants around their necks were stronger, even strong enough to block her grown powers.

The men shot at her, but she threw up flames to shield herself. They turned their guns on the two daughters, whose powers were not yet developed enough to block multiple objects. 

Robin cried out as the gun shot. She ran for them, her husband moving in from the other side. 

"Mother! No!" Mina's voice cried out. Fixed on protecting her children, Robin did not see the third hunter step out of the shadows. He fired.

The shot hit her hard in the side. She barely made a sound as she fell, blood pooling out beneath her. 

The girls screamed and Amon was shooting their attacked with a new-found rage. He took out the third man before the other two got off multiple shots at him. He fell beside his wife. 

"Mother… Father…" Their daughters reached for them from behind the crate where they hid. 

Robin's green eyes moved over them and she smiled weakly. "Run. Don't look back…"

Flames began to spring up around her and Amon. The hunters yelled to one another… "Get in there! Grab them quick!" 

Mina sobbed uncontrollably as her sister hauled her to her feet. 

"No…. no… we can't… leave them." 

The flames engulfed the embracing figures, leaving behind nothing but an ash-covered pendant. Mina reached through the still burning flames, closing her hand around it. 

The old factory was starting to catch fire as well. Odette dragged her sister up, hurrying through the back door as the hunters continued to battle the flames.

Together they ran, Mina sobbing continuously. Her sister wanted to cry with her, but she knew that their parents had sacrificed so that they could escape, so that they could live. 

They ran for hours, Mina's sobs slowly subsiding. Once they reached a small town they ducked into an abandoned dairy along the outskirts. Covered in sweat, soot and dirt the two sisters held one another and cried. Tears for the life they'd lost that day in the flaming factory.

~ Fin ~


End file.
